Drug addiction represents a serious problem for many individuals, their families and society in general. While treatment for substance abuse and dependence often focuses on combating the psychological aspects of addiction, patients in treatment also often receive prescription drugs to assist in their recovery in a variety of ways. Finding new treatments to help addicts overcome their addiction and avoid future drug use would provide a significant advantage in combating drug addiction.